Decisions
by xiMiraJane
Summary: Lucy has just left the guild feeling abandoned. Now she has joined Sabertooth, but Sabertooth wants to kill Fairy Tail, and Lucy's with them. Will she join them in their evil plan? Or will she try to stop them? After all, they did 'abandon' her. Well, Find out what Lucy's choice is! (This was known as Words won't hold me back.)
1. My last words to my Best Friend

**SORRY EVERYONE, HONESTLY. ITS BEEN FOREVER. ** ~;

**Well, here's one of my new fanfics to start the new year. (\^^/)**

**This fanfic is just an idea, so like the first chapter but shortened. **

* * *

Lucy shedded tears deeply as she could see Lissana and her "group", well used to be group sitting with team natsu.

"Ugh, I-I-I can't b-believe I used to be in that team.. tch- whatta' team." she choked on her words as she tried to breathe from all her crying.

"Lu-chan?" A familiar voice came upon her to see her crying. "What's wrong?!" Lucy turned around to see her best friend, the blunette-haired mage, Levy.

Levy was the only she could feel welcomed to, besides Mira Jane."I-it's nothing.." She said emotionless. She wiped her tears as she stood up and hugged Levy. "L-Lu-chan!" Levy surprisingly said, as she felt the blonde-mage grip around her.

"Who did this to you? I'll get them!" Levy said as she looked around to see if anyone had smirks on their faces, then.. she saw it. Lisanna with team Natsu. "O-oh, Lu-chan.. I don't what to say, I mean.." Levy was speechless, oh how bad she felt for her letted go of Lucy's hug and walked towards Natsu with rage. "I'll get them and-" Lucy grabbed onto one of Levy's arms. "No Levy, it's okay.. Let them be." Lucy softly said, "I'm gonna leave this guild, get stronger and show them who I really am, maybe join this guild again.." Lucy explained.

"N-no.. LU-CHAN, THATS CRAZY." The blunette-haired mage bursted to tears as she heard Lucy say those kind of crazy words, she never of thought Lucy would ever say that. "I have no choice, no one wants me here anyways." Lucy annoyingly said, not to Levy but to the people who didn't make her feel welcomed.

"Lu-chan, I don't know.. Everything's going to be different." She softly said nodding her head side to side. Lucy put one of her hands on her best friends shoulder and smiled. "Everything will be okay, Levy-chan, and if one day i end up coming back to you as an enemy, don't hold back. I would like to fight you one day." Levy turned her head up and smiled. "Yeah.. can't wait." She hugged Lucy tightly knowing it might be the last hug they'd ever share. "Thank you, Lucy.." Lucy smiled with tears constantly falling down her cheeks.

_Thank you, Levy.._


	2. I finally decided

Lucy finally decided, she's going to leave. She really didn't like the thought about it, leaving her family and friends. But, she just couldn't handle it anymore, she felt like everyone abandoned her. She really felt bad for the ones she actually appreciated, Levy-chan, Mira.. She felt like it was wrong, but she thought it was the best for walked into the guild knowing it was the last time she'd ever take steps into this guild again.

The blonde-haired mage walked towards master, "M-master.. May I speak to you in private please?" Makarov nodded slightly and jumped off the table leading Lucy to the second floor. Usually it was only for S-class mages, but he knew it was serious, so this one time he let it go. "So, what was it that you wanted to talk about?" Master carefully asked. "I want to leave this guild." Lucy tried to say calmly as possible. Makarov choked on her words, "W-what?! W-why? Lucy, I don't see why you want to quit!" Master felt horrible, knowing one of his favorite 'kids' is leaving.

"Master, it's not that easy.. I feel like everyone abandoned me, they replaced me with Lisanna. No one ever talks to me, they make me feel like I never even joined this guild ever since Lisanna came back." Lucy explained, she didn't really like talking about the fact, why she wanted to leave. "Well, as much as I want you to stay.. I'm not gonna stop you from doing what you want. But, listen.. If you ever need someone to talk to, you can always come to me." Makarov smiled as he teared up.

Lucy smiled brightly. "Thank you, Master. You were always like a second dad to me." She came up to Makarov and hugged him tightly as tears rolled down her cheeks. Makarov bursted into tears after hearing Lucy's words. "H-have a nice journey.." Makarov said as he tried to hold his tears back, while hugging Lucy. "I'm sorry, Master.. But, maybe we'll meet again." She letted go of the hug and walked away, before she went downstairs, she turned around and gave Fairy Tail's hand sign and walked away.

Makarov cried deeply, he stayed up there for another 2 hours or so, drinking beer and crying. Lucy was also crying non-stop but faced her head down so her bangs could cover her eyes and tears. She walked out the guild quietly, so no one could notice her.. Not like anyone would notice her anyways. She would've said bye to Mira, but she was busily serving Cana with beer, and Levy was on a mission with her partners and not coming back for another 2 days.

She felt bad, not letting her best friends know she was leaving. Lucy quietly walked out of the guild and turned around, "Thank you, Fairy Tail... For everything. I appreciate what you have done for me, If it wasn't for you guys, I wouldn't have improved on my powers and making new friends, I'm going to miss you. Everything you guys have done for me, I appreciate. Even though i'm pissed at most of you, i'm still going to smile for you guys one more time." The blonde-mage smiled brightly with tears streaming down her face. She then walked sadly and expressionless.

"-And, it'll be my last." She quietly said.


	3. Bring me somewhere far away

Lucy wasn't the same as before, she was quiet, emotionless, and never smiled like she used to. She would always replace them, with a fake one. The depressed blonde-haired mage kept on walking straight as her head was held down. "Am I ever going to move on? Get stronger? Even.. Find a new family?" she kept on thinking about these question's non-stop.

She shook her head. _Of course I am._ She confidently thought as she held her head up high. She walked to her apatrment and packed her stuff. Lucy told her land lady she was going to leave. She didn't know if she was going to leave forever, or just for a long time.

She walked towards the train station hoping the train she takes will take her somewhere far away, somewhere far away from Magnolia. She hopped onto the train and took her leave. The blonde-haired mage sighed deeply as she took a seat at the very back where barley anyone was. She took a short nap hoping someone or this train would take her somewhere far away so she could start her new life.

**1 hour later~**

* * *

Lucy woke up to a man's voice. "Excuse me, miss. But this is the last train stop." Lucy opened her eyes to see the train's attendant. "Oh, gomenasai." Lucy apologized as she grabbed her stuff and walked out of the train.

_Where am I_? Lucy thought, confused as ever. "L-lucy?" A familiar voice approached her. Lucy couldn't really tell who it was. She turned around surprisingly seeing Gray. "What are you doing here?" Gray asked curiously.

* * *

**SORRY EVERYONE! I knew a lot of people were waiting for the next chapter, but I couldn't do anything because of school. **

**But, since it's spring break.. I CAN MAKE MORE. :D **

**I'm hoping to have the new chapter updated by sunday-monday.**

**AND, i'm so sorry the chapter was EXTREMELY short, I was writing this one during my spare time in school. ;~;**

**either, i may change this one, or I'll make the next chapter even longer! c:**


	4. Goodbye

"Gray! U-uhm.." Lucy was stuttering non-stop and was nervous not knowing what to say. "Why do you have your luggage?" Gray asked her questions non-stop, like "Where are you going?" "How come you're so sad?". Lucy didn't really know how to explain everything, but she tried her best. **(After Lucy explained everything to Gray.) **

"**W-WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR QUITTING? WE NEVER LEFT YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE!**" Gray took a step back, and yelled at her in a worried way. "Well, tell Natsu and Lisanna that." Lucy coldly said to Gray. The raven-haired ice mage sighed. "Lucy, we never left you. Ever since Lisanna came back, Natsu was happy to see one of his best friends alive again. He just wanted to explore with Lisanna again like the old times." Lucy didn't really think it that way.

"B-but, they never notice me anymore." Gray was confused. "What do you mean? Maybe Natsu and them didn't notice you at times, but we do worry about you." Lucy didn't really care anymore, anyways she did said she was going to leave the guild, and she did. "Well, I'm not even sure anymore.. I'm not returning to the guild, once I get everything together.. Maybe, i'll come back." Lucy was also confused, she didn't know what to do anymore. After hearing Gray and there point of view, she didn't really feel as bad as before.

Lucy turned around and was getting ready to leave. Gray didn't understand anything she was thinking. "B-but... We need you Lucy." Gray finally said, he couldn't hold it in. Lucy, leaving? He couldn't imagine it. Lucy froze and felt like crying. Gray saying such a thing? She never imagined Gray would say something so caring and soft.

"Lucy, after everything we've been through.. You're just going to leave like this, without telling us? I thought.. We were a team." The raven-haired ice mage felt terrible, without noticing Lucy. He felt like yelling. "Please, don't leave.." Gray said as he walked towards Lucy and put a hand on her shoulder.

"No... I'm sorry Gray." Lucy carefully pushed Gray's hand off her shoulder and walked away. "Goodbye, Gray.. Thank you.." Lucy walked away with a tear streaming down her cheek.

Gray broke down. _"I-I.. Can never say goodbye.." _


	5. Gray's POV

-Gray's P.O.V-

Gray was sitting on the floor, broke and emotionless.._ Why would Lucy leave the guild? Was she __**that**__ hurt?_ Gray regretted not doing anything about it. Why couldn't he tell she was hurting? The raven-haired ice mage tried to think about all the things he could of done to make Lucy feel better so she wouldn't have left.

Gray got up in anger "Natsu, you bastard.." He said angrily. Gray knew it wasn't Natsu's fault that Lucy left. But he was mad that he didn't spend time with her. Gray ran all the way back to the guild without stopping or anything.

Finally, when Gray reached the guild he bursted the doors opened. "NATSU! YOU BASTARD COME HERE RIGHT NOW!" Gray yelled in great terror. Natsu turned around confused. "W-what? What did I do?" Gray ran towards Natsu in rage. "WHY! WHY DID YOU JUST LEAVE LUCY THERE! YOU COULD OF AT LEAST BOTHERED TO TALK TO HER!" Gray screamed at Natsu as loud as he could leaving the guild in silence.

"W-what!? What do you mean? I never left her!" The pink-salmoned haired dragon slayer snapped back. "REALLY? you didn't leave her?! THEN TELL ME, WHY SHE LEFT THE GUILD." All you could in hear in the guild was small conversations and gasping. "L-lucy left..?" Happy said with tears streaming down his face.

Gray tried to calm down. "Yes.." Natsu's eyes widened as he felt horrible. "B-but... W-when.. W-why...?" Natsu didn't know what to do. Gray looked at him. "If you didn't abandon her, maybe she would've stayed."

"Abandon?" Natsu asked. "Yeah, you could of at least gave her some time." Gray annoyingly said. Lisanna looked at Gray then Natsu, then bursted into tears. "I-I-I'M SO SORRY! IF IT WASN'T FOR ME, LUCY WOULDN'T HAVE LEFT!" Lisanna cried as she blamed everything on her. "No. It's not your fault Lisanna. Only, if Natsu knew how to give time to his other nakamas." Gray caringly said Lisanna, then stared back at Natsu.

"B-but.. I was just so excited to see Lisanna again.." Natsu said sadly as he looked at Lisanna. "I know, but you could of at least gave some time to Lucy so she wouldn't have felt like she was abandoned." The ice-mage said to Natsu. "I'm sorry, Lisanna.. I'm sorry that you thought it was your fault.. It's not, it's mine." Natsu walked towards Lisanna and hugged her. Lisanna wiped her tears and hugged Natsu back. "I-it's okay.." Even though she felt like it was still her fault.

"Don't worry, everyone.. I'm gonna get Lucy back." Natsu said as he got up. He walked towards the guild doors and turned at everyone. "And, I promise.. **I will**."

* * *

**How about that chapter? awkward? yeah.. i know, not one of my best chapters.. ;~;**

**But, I hoped you guys liked it. ^^**

**What did you guys think? **

**Lucy: So dramatic! T^T**

**Natsu: WHY AM I THE BAD GUY!? **

**Gray: Cause! You left Lucy! **

**Natsu: IT'S NOT MY FAULT! ITS THE ADMIN'S FAULT!**

**Admin: W-WHAT? well.. yeah, but.. whatever~ **

**Natsu: WHATEVER? YOUWERETHEONEWHOWROTETHIS.. -nags- **

**Admin: -Hit's Natsu in the head- Stay tuned for the next chapter! ^-^**

**Natsu: -faints and gets dragged away by Lucy and Gray-**

**Lucy&Gray: Bye everyone! (^-^)**


	6. Where's Lucy?

**Normal p.o.v**

Natsu was confused, hurt, and angry. He didn't really know how to feel. "Why was I so stupid? How could I not tell one of my nakamas were hurting?" He felt like punching himself. "No, I must stay strong.. For the guild, and Lucy." He ran everywhere around Magnolia.

_Where the hell could she be?_ He thought desperately as he ran towards her apartment. The pink-salmon haired dragon slayer knocked on the door rapidly, he couldn't wait any longer.

"**What do you want!?**" A woman's voice came raging to the door. She opened the door terrifyingly Natsu was surprised to see an old lady standing at the door, she seemed a little small for an old lady. "Ne, Old lady.. Have you seen Lucy?"

"First of all.. I AM** NOT** AN OLD LADY!" She said annoyingly. "-Second of all, she moved out. She said she was going to leave and not sure if she was coming back." The old lady explained to the worried looking dragon slayer. "Do you at least know where she went?" Natsu asked. "No, she didn't want to tell me." Natsu was pissed.

"Well, thanks anyways.." He walked away not knowing where else to go. Natsu walked to the train station asking any train attendants if they saw Lucy.

"Mmm.. Yeah, a blonde mage with a pink suitcase? Yeah.. We've seen her." Finally one of the train attendants knew who Natsu was talking about. "Really?! Where'd she go!?" He asked impatiently. "Well, she took the train to Crocus."

Natsu had to think for a little while. "Crocus... When does the next train leave?" He asked. "Uhm, well.. The next train comes around 25 minutes and then it doesn't leave for another 15 minutes or so.." Natsu thanked him and ran back to the guild.

Natsu ran towards Gray. "O-oi, want to go help me find Lucy?" He asked awkwardly. Natsu never really asked Gray for help. "Sure, if it's for Lucy." They both nodded and told Makarov they wont be around for a while. "Natsu! Where are you going?" The dragon slayer's exceed came flying by. "Oh, Happy! We're going to get Lucy back."

"I wanna come!" The blue exceed said persistently. "Okay! Let's go!" The Dragon Slayer exclaimed. "Aye sir!" Happy said a long with him. Gray just followed a long.

Later at the train station. "Hey, Natsu.." Gray looked at Natsu who looked like he was about to throw up. "-Do you like Lucy?" He asked. "H-huh? M-maybe... I don't know.. What a-about you?" He said stutteringly. Gray looked at the green-faced dragon slayer then looked outside the window. "M-maybe.." He said under his breath so no one could hear him.

But the dragon slayer could hear the quietest things. Not sure if Natsu could of heard that, but Natsu smirked and then passed out, cause of his motion sickness. Happy walked towards Gray.

"Does Gray like Lucy?" The exceed asked Gray. "N-no, why would I? She's my nakama." He said as calm as he tried to. "You l-l-l-l-like her~" Happy said with that singy kinda voice. "No." He replied back emotionless. "Okay then.." The blue exceed said snickering while walking back to Natsu's side.

**Later at Crocus -**

* * *

"O-oi, Natsu.. We're here." Gray said calmly as he stood up. "W-we're here?" He asked. "Yes." Natsu stood up fast like nothing happened. "Yosh! Let's go!" Natsu said zooming out of the train with Happy. The raven-haired ice mage sighed.

"Now, where would Lucy be?" Natsu asked looking around. "Let's try asking people first." Gray said trying to approach people. Finally Gray decided to ask a woman by a bakery. "Erm, Excuse me.. Have you seen a girl named Lucy?" The woman looked at him.

"Lucy, you mean.. Lucy Heartifilia?!" Gray nodded. The woman looked surprised. "You know her?" She asked. "Yes, why?" Gray asked. "Wow! You're a lucky guy! She's a member of Sabertooth!" The woman exclaimed. "Sabertooth..?" Gray asked confusingly. "Yeah, they're the top guild in Fiore. How do you not know?" The woman asked. "Oh, well.. thanks for telling me.." Gray thanked the woman then walked back to Natsu.

"Lucy, joined a new guild..?" Gray worringly asked.

* * *

**Authors Note: Yeah, I have a problem.. I'm not sure where Sabertooth is from. Like what city? I said Crocus because i think that's where Sting and his guild stayed for the Grand Magic Games. So, if anyone knows, please tell me. Thanks~ c:**

**Admin: Hello, eveeryone. How was that terrible chapter~? **

**Lucy: I'm not even in it.. But it was good. ****OoO~ Natsu and Gray like me in this story. (^^)**

**Gray&Natsu: DO NOT! -blushes- **

**Lucy: Whatever~ -giggles- **

**Admin: Don't worry Lucy, you're going to have more guys over you in the story. (; **

**Lucy: o-o .. I love you admin. **

**Admin: -laughs- Well, stay tuned for the next chapter~ ^^**


	7. Lucy's POV

Gray's eyes widened as he heard the woman's words replay in his head. He quietly walked to Natsu who was looking in the food aisle with Happy.

"Oi, Happy.. That rice cake looks so good!" Natsu exclaimed with drool almost falling down his mouth. "Aye sir!" Happy agreed. Gray felt bad telling Natsu what happened to Lucy.

"H-hey, Natsu..." Gray tried to say calmly "Yes stripper?" Natsu jokingly said. The ice mage twitched but stayed place as he kept on talking. "It's about Lucy.." He said. Natsu looked at him. "You found her?!" He yelled. "N-not really.. Well this old lady kinda said.." Gray felt like he didn't want to say it anymore. "WHAT IS IT!?" Natsu yelled impatiently. "S-she.. Joined, a new guild.." Gray choked on his words as he didn't want to look at Natsu's expression.

Natsu looked at Gray, then Happy who he both know were hurting. But Natsu was hurt even more. _This is all my fault.._ He thought. He was angry, he wanted to burn down the whole city. But he couldn't, he tried to stay calm and said. "That's why we're here right? To get her back.." He said emotionless. But Gray and Happy could feel the caring and hurt Natsu in his words. They both looked at Natsu and nodded.

(Now, let's see how Lucy got into the guild.)

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

I was walking down the street of Crocus as I was really hungry. I barley had enough money to get a full meal. I felt stupid for not getting money before hand, cause I knew i would've needed it. I looked down the food aisle as I saw different kind of meats. But they were all to expensive. I looked at the pizza, it was only 1,500 jewels with a drink. I only had 50,000 with me. _It was pretty cheap.._ I thought. Cause I knew I'd need that 50,000 on different things.

I asked the person who was selling the Pizza for that small meal. The person was an old man, rather short for his size. He had a chef hat and white coat with a mustache. "No, I'm sorry. But that's my slice." A voice came approaching her. I turned around to see a blonde with spiky hair coming her way. He had slanted dark eyes, and above his right eye there was a thin scar, His left ear had an earring, and his sign was just in-between his arm and his shoulder.

I blushed. _No, get it back together Lucy. No time for this man, he has your food_! I thought. "Excuse me, but I asked for the pizza first!" I coldly snapped at him. I couldn't help it, I was starving. The man looked at me with his dark blue eyes. He stared at me for so long I got a shiver down my spine. I finally turned away. "Are you going to give me the pizza or what?" I hissed at him with my arms folded against my chest.

He laughed. "If you can get it." He ran away laughing. "Don't call me that! And give me back my pizza!" I snapped at him while chasing him down the aisle's of food. "STING!" A voice said to him stopping him from running. I was to late to see him stop I bumped into him and fell.

"Thanks.." I said sarcastically as I rubbed the back of my head. "I'm sorry miss, did my friend do something?" Another man came towards me helping me get up. He looked rather slimmer than the other one. He had messy dark black hair almost reaching his shoulder, along with some strands pointing upwards on the top of his head and his hair is later brushed to the right side of his face covering up his right eye. He had red eyes with slit pupil's similar to Gajeel's eyes.

_I looked at him, he was handsome._ I thought. I blushed by looking at him too, Then I came back to reality. "O-oh, uhm.. Well, he took my food." I bluffed while pointing at the other blonde. "Oh, i'm sorry about that. My friend here likes to take food from other people." He said sweatdropping. "O-oh, it's okay.. I can get another one.." I said awkwardly.

"Anyways, My name is Rogue and my friend here is named Sting." Rogue introduced himself and sting and asked me. "What's your name?" I looked at him and said "My name is Lucy, Lucy Heartifilia." I introduced myself not knowing why I did.

"Well, from your hand I can see you are from Fairy Tail. What a weak guild." Sting cockily said. I gave him a bad look. "Well, I'm not really in that group anymore." I said calmly trying to avoid the boys gaze. "Well, you can join our guild if you like. " Rogue gave me a smile that made me feel warm inside. "Rogue! What are you saying!? Our guild are only for the strongest people!" Sting yelled at Rogue. "Well, I heard that Fairy Tail is a very strong guild. So if she's in it, she's probably really strong!" Rogue fought back.

"It doesn't matter, and if master doesn't let her in then i'll say something about it." Rogue smirked. **(In this story rogue has contact with other people who can convince their master to do what Rogue pleases.)**

Sting couldn't say anything to that. "Whatever.." Sting annoyingly said as he turned back to me. "-Fine, come with us." I followed behind them as we reached their guild. "Come with us." Rogue calmly said as he entered the guild.

I walked in awkwardly to see the guild huge and gloomy. It didn't have much of a good aura in the guild, or maybe it was just me. We walked into a long hall that lead to a big door. Sting opened it. "Master, we have a visitor." He called out. Rogue told me to stay out of the room because it was more of a private room.

They both went in the room as I stood there quietly but awkwardly. I looked around not seeing much in the hall. It was really empty but dark. I was scared.

_What if no one accepts me? I wonder what they think about me?_ I kept on thinking about the negative things as they were in the room talking to their master.

It took at least half an hour for them to come back out. I was nervous as I saw them walk out of the door. They looked at me emotionless. I couldn't tell what they were thinking. Rogue than broke the silence. "Lucy.." He said quietly.

"-Welcome to the guild."


	8. Authors Note

_**Authors note: **_**Hey guys! I kinda have bad news.. I'm not sure If I wanna continue with this fanfic.. I don't know why, but I feel different to this fanfic. I don't feel as excited as I did before..**

**But, it doesn't mean I'll stop writing this fanfic forever! I'm just seeing whether I should continue or not. This fanfic was the farthest I have gone so far, my other ones only got like 10 favorites and follows, but this one got like 20-30. And I really appreciate it, like I can't explain.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So please leave me a message whether I should continue this or not!**

**If not, please give me a suggestion on what I should write about!**

**I will take suggestion's that I think would be a good idea. **

**Thanks! **

**~Iris~ **


	9. Secret Meeting

**OHMYGOSH YOU GUYS. ** **SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT.**

**I wasn't sure if i wanted to continue or not, but! I decided to continue. I had a better idea of what I had last time, and NOW i'm finally getting excited to write my story again. Sorry for uploading this one REALLYY late. I promise you to have the next chapter done before today. I just finished this one now, so I'll get working on the other one. **

**Sorry for the delay. **

**BUT. **

**Words can't hold me back is Finally back on track! **

**Thanks for those who actually waited(:**

**Now, please enjoy the latest chapter... **

**Secret meeting. **

* * *

Lucy was happy to know that she was now known as a sabertooth member. She jumped happily falling into Rogue's arms. "Thank you! Thank you!" Rogue slyly smiled as he looked at Sting who sighed and turned around. "So, in that case. I'll introduce you to everyone and show you around." Rogue smiled.

- AFTER INTRODUCTIONS AND SHOWING AROUND- (sorry guys, Author got lazy D:)

"Wow, this place is amazing! Everyone is so friendly and nice, way better then my old guild." Lucy said crossing her arms annoyingly.

"Glad you like the place." Rogue exclaimed. Lucy smiled at him and yawned. "Well, i'm gonna go to bed now, i'm tired.." Lucy said as she turned around about to enter her room. "Thanks for everything." Lucy said as she turned around giving a warm, loving smile. Rogue blushed lightly, even Sting twitched over the blonde beauties smile. She entered her room as she closed the door behind her.

"How long do we have to pretend she's actually in the guild!?" Sting angrily asked. "Not to loud stupid! She might hear!" Rogue fought back. "Plus, Master said she CAN stay, just as long as she doesn't do anything stupid." Sting rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He replied. They both walked back to the main floor gathering a secret meeting without Lucy.

"Kay, so why is this chick here?" Minerva asked annoyingly. "Calm down, she's a nice girl." Rogue replied back. "Is she strong at least?" Rufus asked. "W-well.." Rogue stuttered. "See? He didn't even see if she was strong enough to join the guild." Minerva replied rather meanly. "You don't know how she is, stop judging her!" Rogue snapped back. "_OoO_, seems like someone has a crush." Orga teasingly said.

"Does not!" Rogue deningly said crossing his arms. "Whatever." Sting added. "STOP TALKING!" The master yelled. The guild became quiet.

"The reason WHY this girl is here is because..." The master explained.

"We're going to **kill** Fairy Tail."


	10. Lucy's answer

**Hey guys! Just wanted to let you know on a few changes!**

**I've now called this fanfiction; Decisions. **

**Why? Because, my fanfiction is now more of a different story plot then I did before. Now, this is more of the same plot but more of action and twisting results of the story. Hope you don't mind. (If you want to know the new story plot, please read the summary of the story)**

**Please enjoy! (:**

* * *

Rogue gasped as everyone else grinned. "That's a great idea!" Orga exclaimed agreeing to the whole thing. "-And, if ANYONE disagrees.. Well bad luck for them." Orga smirked as he meant a beating to anyone who disagrees. Rogue didn't know what to do, should he tell Lucy? He wasn't sure.

"Rogue, are you okay with this?" Sting asked. "Y-yeah.. Of course. It's not like I care about her or anything." Rogue replied rather nervously. "Okay, then. I think this is a great plan anyways. I HATE Fairy Tail. I use to admire them, now they're just weak.." Sting added, not knowing Rogue having a worried look on his face.

_Lucy... Will you and your guild be okay?_ Rogue thought. "Anyways," The master then said. "We shall start this plan... In 3 days." The guild cheered as they were excited to ruin their one and only enemies. "3 DAYS?" Rogue then bursted out saying unexpectedly. "Yeah, have a problem?" The master asked giving him a bad look. "N-no sir, just wondering cause it was so sudden." Rogue said widening his eyes surprisingly. "Well, then. Get ready, cause we still have to lure them in." The master then said crossing his arms sitting back into his seat.

"Oh yeah, Rogue?" Rogue looked up at the master. "Yes?" He asked. "I need YOU to make Lucy feel like she's welcome, then.. we'll trap her, and tell Fairy Tail. After that, they'll come here and try to capture Lucy. But they have no chance against us." The master laughed at his plan. Rogue faked a laugh. "Yeah, great plan." He said sarcastically . "What was that!?" The master yelled out. "Nothing sir, just said **GREAT PLAN**!" Rogue said once again but less sarcastically.

"Well, start your job. I want her tied up here before Saturday." The master explained Rogue's mission. "Saturday!? But that's in 2 days." Rogue said knowing that's not enough time. Nor does it care why it matters how long. But, he didn't want to do this. He sighed "Will we kill her too?" Rogue worryingly asked. "No, of course not. Remember she's a sabertooth member now." The master smiled. Rogue felt less worried now that he knows that Lucy won't get hurt. _But her guild._ He thought. "As long as you promise not to hurt Lucy." Rogue said strictly. "Fine then." Master agreed. "I'll do it then." Rogue said agreeing to the plan.

The master laughed and smiled. "Now, that's what i'd like to hear. Now leave, i must do my work." The master replied. "Yes sir." Rogue kindly said turning around hurt.

He walked towards Lucy's room and knocked on the door. "Hello, Lucy?" A few seconds later the door opened a little, "yes?" Lucy asked. "May I come in?" Rogue asked. "Of course." Lucy replied as she opened the door all the way. He walked into her room seeing all pink. Pink bed, pink walls, pink table, pink carpet. "Wow, you really fixed this place up." Rogue surprisingly said as he took a look around her room. "Yup. I'm really in love with this place." Lucy giggled.

Lucy walked towards her bed and sat down. She put a leg on top of her other one then asked. "What brings you here?" Lucy wondered as she stared at him completely not aware of what was going to be asked. "Now, I know you're new here and all but i want you to do a favor for me, well.. For the guild." Rogue started to explain to her slowly.

"Of course! What is it?" She asked. Rogue's face started to frown. "Well... We need you to lure in some people..." Rogue said softly. "Sure, who though?" Rogue's heart started to hurt knowing he had to say something that could tore her to pieces. "F-F-fairy tail." Rogue softly said not trying to hurt her.

Lucy's eyes widened._ Fairy Tail?_ She thought. "Now I know it's going to hurt but..." Lucy's mind went completely blank, it's like her ears turned off cause she couldn't hear anything Rogue was saying.

_I know I don't like Fairy Tail anymore, but them? Why them? I know i'm not apart of them anymore, but.. They're still family.. And, what about Mira? Levy? Master?_ Lucy thought desperately.

Lucy shook her head and went back to reality. "W-w-why do we need to lure them in?" Lucy asked carefully. Rogue now felt like killing himself, this one for sure would kill her inside. "To k-k-kill them..." Rogue quietly said. Lucy let out a big gasp. "Please, do it for us. For your safety." Rogue explained.

"For my safety!?" Lucy stood up, yelling. "Why? What are they going to do to me, **HUH**? What have they done wrong!?" Lucy yelled out with tears streaming down her face. "Lucy please.. Didn't you know? They've always been our enemies.. Plus you said you hated them.. And you wanted them to be gone, and we wont hurt you.. Only them." Rogue explained trying to calm her down.

Lucy froze. _I did say I hated them..._ Lucy thought. _And I did think to myself that I didn't want to see them anymore.. But killing?_ Lucy thought. She was confused, hurt, not knowing what to do. But then she remembered what her guild did to her, they ignored her, even her birthday! They didn't even care about her. Finally she answered Rogue.

**_"I'll do it."_**

* * *

**GASP! Lucy! Why is she doing this? Will she change her mind? What will Happen to Fairy Tail?**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter! (:**


	11. Cancelled

Rogue was surprised to hear Lucy agreeing to his question he didn't know she'd actually agree without a fight, but Lucy herself was surprised too.

"Are you sure?" Rogue asked one more time just to make sure. "E-e-erm.. Yeah, why not? It's not like they're my 'family' anymore." Lucy was hurt hearing those words come out of her mouth. "I'm glad you moved on." Rogue said giving a soft smile to Lucy. She smiled back awkwardly as she bit her lips afterwards feeling worried.

_Am I really going to do this?_ Lucy thought.  
"Well, that's all I needed to know. I'll tell you the details tomorrow. It's getting late." Rogue replied as he got up yawning. He stretched his arms and put one of his hands on Lucy's shoulder.

"Just remember.. You don't have to do this. It's your choice. Think about it." Rogue smiled before he turned around to leave. Lucy gave a small smirk. Just before Rogue left, Lucy called out to him. He turned around to see what she wanted.

"Thanks.." Lucy smiled.

Rogue grinned and laughed as he turned around leaving her room. Lucy couldn't stop smiling as she thought to herself,

_what a nice person._She tried to go to sleep but the **"Killing Fairy Tail"** thing bothered her all night.

* * *

**-Next Morning-**

Lucy stepped out of her room yawning.  
"Good morning sunshine. So what do you think about the plan?" Lucy turned around to see Minerva smiling at her, crossing her arms. "Well, I'm not sure yet..." Lucy said unsure. "Well, you're the main person in the plan.. Do what you really want. But to be honest.. I think it's best for you." Minerva replied to her as she tapped her shoulder before walking away.

Lucy turned around to see her waving while walking away in the distance. _Is it really the best for me?_ Lucy thought. She walked towards the main floor seeing everyone crowded up waiting for the master. She walked down the stairs yelling out, "Good morning everyone!" Smiling as she walked down the stairs everyone turned around grinned and replied, "Good morning."

The blonde-haired mage walked towards the group. "So, what's up?" She asked Rogue who was impatiently waiting for the Master to come out. "We're waiting for Master, he said he has an important message to tell all of us." Rogue replied as he moved his head side to side to see if the Master came out any time soon.

"SILENCE!" A voice came upon the room as everyone became silent. A big chair spun around to see the Master sitting there.  
"Good morning peasants, I have some important news to tell you." The Master replied. The guild became silent.

Lucy turned her head both ways beside her to see the guild completely silent, no whispering no nothing. _Must be serious.._ Lucy thought as she turned her gaze back to the Master.

"It seems like our plan is cancelled." the Master exclaimed quite calmly. All you could hear in the guild was** "WHAT? WHY!?"** and **"Wow! I was looking forward for the fight!"** Lucy was relieved on one side but worried on the other. _Why is it cancelled?_ She wondered.

**"BE QUIET!"** the Master yelled out. "The reason** WHY** we are cancelling it, is because...

Fairy Tail is coming here themselves. They want to get Lucy back."

* * *

**Lucy: So you guys really do care? ^/^**

**Natsu&Gray: Uhh.. Duh. This is just a fanfic.. **

**Lucy: Oh right.. But still. Nice to know that you guys care. (:**

**Author: Okay, enough with the chit chat. Thanks for reading the latest chapter! I'll try my best to get the next one up soon! **

**Please stay tuned for the next chapter! **

Have a great day everyone! (:


	12. Arrived

The guild was filled with gasps but also relieved. "At least we get to still fight them!" A voice in the room yelled out loud enough to let the whole guild cheer. Except for Lucy and Rogue.

_I was less worried before... But now, I'm even more worried._ Lucy thought worryingly. _But this is my new guild, and I shouldn't worry about Fairy Tail_. she then thought to herself not knowing who's side she should be on.

"Lucy.. Are you okay?" Lucy turned around to see Rogue have a worried look. Lucy smiled, "Thanks for asking but... I'm not sure." She replied rather nervously. "Well, if you need me to tell the master anything.. I will." Rogue said smiling. "Thanks." Lucy said as she turned around to see the Master's next announcement.

"Because of this issue..." Master started to explain. "I've made up a new plan." Lucy could feel the cheery, excited vibe in the guild. _They must be excited.._ Lucy thought as she gave a small grin. "The new plan will be different but with the same main person, Lucy." Everyone turned their heads towards Lucy as they cheered and clapped. Lucy sweat dropped as she bowed her head politely thanking them.

"Now, what we'll do is... Lucy we'll still have you tied up above here. We'll hide and ambush them. You **HAVE** to make sure and say that we're not here and say that we went to their guild instead. BUT, you have to act innocent and not give anything away or else the whole plan will be gone." Master explained the plan carefully, especially towards Lucy.

Lucy lightly nodded her head as she bit her lip worryingly not knowing if she could do this.  
"Now then, everyone! START YOUR TRAINING." Master yelled out getting everyone's gaze and attention. "-because, tomorrow.. Is the day.. **WE KILL FAIRY TAIL!**" Master cheered.  
Everyone jumped and cheered. Except for Lucy. _What to do..._ She thought.

After the meeting Lucy couldn't sleep or eat. She wasn't ready for tomorrow. "How am I going to do this..." Lucy said softly under her breath. She took a hot shower to cool herself a bit. After getting ready for bed she sat down on her chair in front of her desk. She took out a piece of paper and a pen and started writing,

_"Dear Mom, _  
_I have a big problem.. I just quit Fairy Tail a week ago and now everything lost control. Tomorrow, is the day my guild, Sabertooth and Fairy Tail has a big fight. Over me. I never wanted this to happen.. I don't know whose side to choose. Either my new loving family, or Fairy Tail. I don't know mom, I wish you were here. You would give the best advice. But if you were here, I knew you would always say 'Follow your heart, and that's the best path to follow.' So, I'll do what you'll say and follow my heart. Even though I don't know who I'm turning to yet, i'll make sure I'll take the right path._

_Love your Daughter, _  
_Lucy."_

Lucy folded the paper and sealed it with an envelope. She put it in her drawer along with her other notes. The blonde-haired mage stood up from the chair, yawned and stepped in bed. Even though she was tired, she still couldn't go to sleep. No matter how tired she was, she couldn't go to sleep.

**-the next day-**

* * *

"Lucy, wake up! We have a meeting in 10 minutes!" A voice from behind the door bothered Lucy. Not because she was sleeping, because she didn't get any sleep. And she was grumpy. She stepped out of her bed looking the mirror. "Ugh..." She whispered as she saw dark circles under her eyes. She quickly put on some make up and tied her hair in a bun. She didn't care if she wore a white tank top, pink pajama pants, and pink bunny slippers, she just wanted to get the day over with.

Lucy walked down the stairs seeing everyone hyped and excited. She sighed quietly as she walked towards the crowd. A few seconds later after she gathered with her guild a voice yell upon them. "Now, since everyone's here..." The chair turned around, once again seeing the master sitting there.

"Today's the day... Be prepared everyone, cause today... **WE KILL FAIRY TAIL!**" The master exclaimed. The guild cheered and partied. "Now, calm down... Everyone go back to your dorms and get ready to fight.. Cause in an hour or so.. Fairy Tail will be rushing in these doors." Everyone nodded and turned around going towards their rooms. Lucy did the same, but before she left the master called her.

"Do you need something?" Lucy asked. "Yes, I know you won't be as comfortable with this plan.. But, I just want you to know that we're family now, and this is your new family. They hurt you, and we won't do that." Master smiled as Lucy grinned. "Thanks.." She said quietly. Her grin disappeared as she turned away heading towards her room.

After Lucy has gotten ready she met up with Rogue in front of the place where she will be tied up for the plan. "Now, Lucy.. All you have to do is say that we're not here and that you don't know where they went. Or at least say we went back to their guild, okay?" Rogue explained as he got the rope ready. He led her up towards the column. "O-okay.." Lucy replied as she followed Rogue.

"Now just stand against the column and put your hands behind here." Rogue explained as Lucy did as she was told. Rogue tied her hands behind the column and went back face-to-face with Lucy. "Now, I know you're uncomfortable with this but.. Trust me, everything will be fine after it's done. You have a better family now." Rogue caringly said as he gave a smile.

"ATTENTION! ATTENTION EVERYONE!" A voice came upon the speakers. The guild became silent. "PLEASE REPORT TO YOUR HIDING SPOTS." Rogue looked at Lucy. "Sorry, have to go! Good luck." Rogue smiled before waving good bye and disappearing. Lucy looked around, the guild was empty.. _Am I ready for this_? Lucy thought desperately.

"ONCE AGAIN PLEASE REPORT TO YOUR HIDING SPOTS." The announcer once said again. "**FAIRY TAIL HAS CAME. FAIRY TAIL HAS CAME**." Lucy's eyes widen as her heart felt like breaking. _They're here... For me..._ Lucy thought as she felt her whole body shake.

_So it's starting..._


	13. Battle Cries

**LOOL, THIS CHAPTER WASN'T AS GOOD. but, I wanted to get it going and get it to the main part.**

**Hope you enjoy.. "Battle Cries" (:**

* * *

Lucy was sweating and her heart was racing. _What to do.. I'm so nervous, I don't know what to say..._ Lucy thought as she felt her body shake.

**CRASH.** The doors flew opened. Lucy squinted her eyes as the bright lights from the outside shined upon Lucy. _I-I can't see anything!_ Lucy thought desperately as she blinked her eyes about 5 times in a row trying to adjust her eye sight. The fifth time she blinked she saw a big shadow.

5..6..7..8 people? No more.. After Lucy's eyes adjusted to the light she saw them. Fairy Tail standing in front of the doors. She saw them with the most angriest face. **"WHERE IS LUCY YOU BASTARDS?!"** Natsu cried out. Nothing, all you could hear was his echo roaming in the 'empty' guild.

_I'm ready..._ Lucy thought to herself as she took a deep breath. "OVER HERE NATSU!" Lucy shouted out. Lucy shook, she never thought she would say his name ever again.  
Natsu's ears tingled as he heard Lucy's voice. He looked up seeing Lucy tied against the column. "LUCY!" He yelled out. He ran towards her like there was no tomorrow. In a few seconds Lucy was face to face with him.

"Natsu..." Lucy's voice softened as her heart hardened. "Lucy... I thought I would never see you again." Natsu's voice was cracking because he was so happy to see her again. He hugged her and smiled. Lucy tried to keep the tears in. **"LUCCCCYYYYY!"** Voices had filled the guild with tears and laughter. Lucy saw a big group of people running towards her.

_Levy, Wendy, Juvia, Erza, Elfman, Lisanna, MiraJane, Gray... Everyone.. They all came here to save me.._ Thought Lucy as she teared up. So _they do care about me.._ She smiled like she never did before. But she came back to reality.

_Shit, I forgot they were waiting to ambush them..._ Lucy then realized as they knew they were watching her. She couldn't mess up or else they would fail at killing Fairy Tail.

"No..." Lucy whispered. "Lucy?" Natsu asked. "Get out..." Lucy said. "What's wrong with you Lucy!?" Natsu asked. "Please... Just go." Lucy started to tear up as she held her head down low. "Please... leave." She then said. They all just stared at her. "What is she talking about?" Wendy thought. People just shrugged their shoulders.

**"GET OUTT!"** Lucy screamed as she looked at them with tears streaming down her face. They looked at her clueless not knowing what was happening. Just a few seconds later they saw people flying behind Lucy from the shadows behind her as they yelled out "KILL THEM!" Fairy Tail widened their eyes as they all looked at Lucy for half a second with a look in their eyes that only Lucy could understand.

"Why?" She read from their eyes. Lucy bursted into tears. _Why? Why me? It's all my fault!_ Lucy thought as she closed her eyes hoping everything would be done and everyone just left each other alone. But no, screams, terror, fear came into Lucy's ears. She couldn't keep her eyes closed knowing her friends are fighting each other for her.

Lucy opened her eyes. Her friends, shattered and hurt. They were all on their knees surrounded by Sabertooth members. They already had scars and bruises on them. Lucy regretted everything. Lucy couldn't just stand there, but she didn't know whose side to choose. She closed her eyes for a second then opened them once again. "TARUS GO!" Lucy yelled out.

Tarus appeared in front of her in half then a second. "You called? Lucy?" Tarus didn't even need to hear Lucy's reply. He immediately untied her and asked what she needed. "Nothing, I just needed someone to untie me..." She sweat dropped. "But thanks anyways. Now go back!" She said poofing away Tarus.

She ran as fast as she could towards her friends. She pushed and pulled between people who were in the way. Finally she reached them. She stepped in front of them raising out her two arms to the side. **"PLEASE, STOP EVERYONE. I KNOW I SAID I WOULD DO THIS. BUT EVEN IF I LEFT THEM. THEY'RE STILL MY FRIENDS. I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS ANYMORE. PLEASE STOP!"** Lucy begged. Fairy Tail widened their eyes as they smiled. "Lucy..." Wendy happily said as tears rolled down her cheeks. Lucy looked back at them and whispered, "I'll never let my family get hurt." She grinned.

Sabertooth's members looked at her for a second and yelled out, "GET HER! NOBODY NEEDS HER ANYMORE! SHE WAS JUST TO LURE THEM IN! TIE HER UP AGAIN FAR AWAY FROM HERE!" A voice came roaming in the rooms, they all turned their heads to see who it was. "The master of Sabertooth..." Erza lowly said. **"LUCY! YOU ARE NO USE FOR SABERTOOTH NOW. YOU HAVE DISHONORED US."** Master angrily yelled.

"I'm sorry! I can't see them get hurt anymore! Even if i left them! They are important to me! Do what you want with me! Just don't hurt them!" Lucy said shouting out back at the master. "Sting." Master called out. Sting stepped out of the crowd and asked, "Yes?"

"Take this girl away, put her far away." He said ordering Sting. Sting nodded and grabbed Lucy and dragged her away. "NATSU! MINNA!" Natsu and the others tried to run and get her but it was no use. They all got pulled back and was stuck in the middle of Sabertooth's ambushing circle. Lucy then disappeared in seconds.

"So.. Welcome Fairy Tail, now that we got Lucy out of the way. Let's call this survival from now on." Master explained. "Good luck, and hope you guys die." He chuckled as he walked away as he said "begin" before disappearing.

Saber tooth ran towards Fairy Tail as Fairy Tail screamed out "LUCY! WE'RE COMING FOR YOU!" With the most angriest looks on their faces.

Natsu, Wendy, and Lisanna were in one corner were beating up some of the Sabertooth members. Gray, Juvia, and Elfman were in another corner smashing other Sabertooth members. And, Erza, Mira, Levy and everyone else were in the middle of the room beating up some of the other members. But no matter how much people they've beat up, it seemed like more people have came and had gotten stronger.

10 minutes later, everyone in Sabertooth were down on the floor beaten and bruised. "I guess that's it.." Wendy replied as she breathed heavily as she was covered in bruises and scars. "Oh, we were just getting started.." A voice said coming out of the shadows. A group came out of the shadows, Sabertooth's strongest team.

"Don't worry, this is the last group in this guild.. But I don't think you guy's will last anyways." A girl said chuckling. She had long dark blue hair and looked really strong. "My names Minerva, and this is Sabertooth's strongest members. I'll introduce you to them." She said leaving Fairy Tail speechless, only because they didn't know why they were introducing themselves.

"This is, Rufus, Orga, Dobengal, Yukino, Rogue and Sting. We are Sabertooth's strongest team, and no matter how big the number of people are versing us.. They never win." Minerva said chuckling. "Yeah well, you never decided to try versing Fairies? We may be called Fairies but... We are a lot stronger then you think." Natsu said laughing as he held his head up even though it was covered in bruises. He gave a courageous look even though people could tell he was hurt. Minerva gave him a weird look.

"Cause that's what Fairy Tail is. Small fairies with big personalities and are 10 times stronger then you think." The pink-salmon haired fire dragon replied stepping towards the Sabertooth members.

**"Now, come and get us."**

* * *

**(Oh yeah, in the end sentence where Natsu said "Now, come and get us." I imagined him with that angry face on him whenever he gets really angry. So I thought to myself, Oh... That's a good idea.. I guess. I just said that so then people will have a more dramatic ending in this chapter..)**

**I either imagined Natsu's face like this.. ****(I could't put the real site because it won't put the whole thing cause of property issues.. so yeah, don't need to erase the spaces i made, just put it on the link and it'll be on google, just go on the first link there. (: Just on the second link just click on it, and scroll down to the 5th picture, that's the one i wanted to show you.. not the other ones)**

** kasukiii. deviantart art/ Natsu-Dragnir-301619680**

**or **

** mlpchan rp/src/ 1363051957454. png**

**Am I the only one that loves Natsu's angry face?33 (:**


	14. Erza vs Minerva

Sabertooth stared at the bruised guild as they tilted their heads in confusion. A few seconds later, they started laughing. "HAHAHA, YOU FAIRIES WANT TO CHALLENGE US?" Minerva bursted out laughing as she held her stomach in pain for laughing too much. "Yeah, have a problem..?" Erza asked annoyingly as she got up dusting off her shoulders. "Aw, little red head bruised?" Orga teasingly said while laughing.

Erza got annoyed as she requipped into her normal clothing. _(When I mean normal clothing, I mean the one where she's wearing the flamed bottom hakama, thick cotton cloth wrapped around her chest, and where she only uses the long thin sword.)_ "I don't care what armor I use.. Just as long as I kill you annoying bastards.. I'm fine with no armor at all." Erza said resting her sword down on the ground.

"Aw, so cute.. thinking she can actually defeat us." Yukino replied chuckling. A few seconds later Yukino saw a sword against her neck. Her eyes widened. "I don't care if you are the strongest or top guild in Fiore, but I will tell you this. You've made enemies of the worst possible guild to piss off.." Erza replied closing her eyes still having the sword against Yukino's neck.

"Attack her!" Minerva yelled out. Sting nodded his head and trampled Erza over. "You're dead." He smiled. Erza struggled under Sting's grip. "Y-you think that?" She said smirking. Sting was confused. "Then, watch out for yourself." She replied grinning. Sting looked to his side seeing Natsu running towards him lifting up his firey hands.

Sting widened his eyes as he got hit in the face by Natsu. "WHERE IS LUCY!?" He yelled out grabbing Sting by the collar. He laughed, "Somewhere out there.." Natsu got angry, he kicked Sting in the face as he flew away. "I ASKED WHERE SHE WAS, NOT FOR YOU TO LAUGH ASSHOLE." Sting caught himself landing on one of his knees stopping himself slipping away with his hands as he turned around rubbing his face. "You did not just hit me.." Sting annoyingly said as he got up.

"What if i did?" Natsu replied. "You're dead." Sting said stepping towards Natsu. White fire covered Sting as he had a mad face on. "Let's dance." He answered. "Let's do it!" Natsu yelled out exploding fire around him.

* * *

**- On the other side of the room - **

"Wendy, you go with Mira jane and fight off Orga and Yukino. Gajeel, you fight off Rogue, Gray, Juvia fight off Rufus. I'll take the cocky one." Erza said pointing out the 'cocky' to Minerva. "E-Excuse me? Did you just call me cocky?!" Minerva yelled out crossing her arms.

"Well, I never said you were pretty." Erza answered rather teasingly. "That's it red head, you're dead." Minerva exclaimed as she ran towards Erza with a spell. "Yagdo Rigora!" She spun her arms in a circular motion as a pillar of light came beaming towards Erza.

Erza tried to block it off with her sword,_ Useless.._ _I have to change my armor.._ Erza thought as she tried to think of the perfect armor against War God Magic. I got it! She thought. "REQUIP!" Erza shouted out as she requipped into her Lightning Empress armor.

"This won't do, but it seems like its the only one I can think that can hold her down for a while without having to use a lot of energy.." Erza whispered as she ran towards Minerva pointing her sword towards her. "Let's go!" Erza yelled out. Erza tried to slash Minerva, but half a second before she did Minerva cut her power off using her hand to hand combatant moves.

She teleported Erza behind her as she used a spell on Erza before Erza could do anything "This is what you get Red head!" Minerva yelled out, "Yagdo Rigora!" Before Erza knew it she found out a beam of light hit her as she flew away knocking off to the walls.

_Shit.._ Erza thought. "Lightning beam!" She shouted out as she pointed her sword towards Minerva as she jumped off the walls. Minerva once again stopped it. "That's what I thought." Erza replied as she smirked. **_What?_** Minerva thought as she turned around seeing Erza sending another spell to her "Lightning Cyclotron!" Minerva surprisingly got shocked as she got knocked over. Before she could get up Erza had already requipped and sent Minerva flying.

Minerva got up seeing Erza had requipped to Nakagami Starlight. It was pretty obvious she had requipped to something powerful because no one had ever seen Erza wear it, and strikes of beams had came upon her while she requipped.

"Oh, so you think some old armor can defeat me?" Minerva chuckled as she got up dusting off her bruised face. "No, but I'll do what's best for hurting Lucy, my nakama.." Erza replied as she stepped towards Minerva. "Not if I can help it." Minerva said as she took off with a spell, she teleported behind Erza and kicked her as she yelled out "Lh Raglas!"

Sabertooth's members gasped as they never saw Minerva do that spell unless she was serious, and they knew that Erza was a tough opponent or else she wouldn't have done that.

Minerva shot out powerful magic out of her hands as Erza tried to fight back. The magic was so strong that the ceiling shook and everyone froze to see what happened. Dust fell down and nothing was able to be seen. After the dust disappeared Minerva's eyes widened as she saw Erza covered in bruises and scars left with her normal clothing almost ripped into pieces, as she was kneeling with the sword against her opposite shoulder.

"I never said I could defeat you.. I just wanted to get rid of you." Erza smirked as she took off with one last powerful hit against Minerva's chest. Minerva's eyes widened as tears shedded down her cheeks as she knew she was dead.

.

.

.

**"Now you know picking a fight with our guild was the biggest mistake of your life."**

* * *

**KAY, that was NOT the best chapter.. But I just wanted to get some of the fighting parts done so I can get it over with and get to the main point..**

**Not sure if I want to finish the other fighting parts, might just summarize it and move on..**

**Thanks for reading tho(:**


	15. Sabertooth's worst nightmare

Everybody froze, especially Sabertooth's members. Their eyes widened and their jaws dropped. Yukino's eyes filled with tears. "M-m-m-Minerva!" Yukino yelled out, with tears streaming down her face as she ran towards Minerva who had one hand over her stabbed area. **"MINERVA!** A-are you okay!?" Yukino worryingly asked as tears wouldn't stop going down her face.  
"Y-Yukino.." Minerva softly said as she used her other hand to reach to Yukino's cheek. "T-thank yo-.." Before Minerva could finish her sentence she coughed out blood. "Tell everyone, I said thank you.." She replied smiling as her hands slid down Yukino's face.  
A few seconds later Minerva's eyes had closed and everyone knew she was dead. **"MINERVA!"** Yukino yelled out loudly as tears wouldn't stop falling down her face.

**"IT'S YOUR FAULT! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"** Yukino angrily said as she got up taking out a celestial key. "She's a celestial mage?" Wendy surprisingly asked. "heh, you shouldn't have done that.. Once a sabertooth member is dead... You've gotten yourself into a whole lot of trouble young red head." Yukino laughed like she was some crazy old lady.

"OPEN THE 13th Gate of OPHIUCHUS!" Yukino yelled out. A mechanical-like snake popped out as the room became dark that filled with dark clouds. "I've never used this spirit unless something really important happened, and I guess today's the day." Yukino calmly said. Erza just kept on giving Yukino a weird look. "Stare all you want, but even If Minerva is.. dead, now.. I'll payback what you've done, and you'll regret it." Yukino angrily replied as she clenched her fists really hard.

"Or maybe, you'll regret it." Erza pointed out. Yukino's eyes widened. "So, your nakama is dead, but that is YOUR fault. Your fault for not taking care of her, and not looking out for her. And if she is dead now, killing me isn't going to make you feel any better. Even if it's even, you'll still feel the pain you felt when you saw her die. So what's the point?" Erza tried to point out to Yukino that fighting is not worth it and that they should all should just give up.

"haha.. Regret? Who cares if I'll still have the same pain.. I just want to kill **YOU** and **FAIRY TAIL**!" Yukino chuckled as she pointed towards Erza. "Now, die! Ophiuchus go!" Yukino yelled out. Ophiuchus striked towards Erza, but she knew what to do. "REQUIP!" Erza quickly requipped into her Morning Star Armor. _Perfect.._ she thought as she gave a small smirk.

She jumped on the snake as she ran towards the head of the snake. "haha, you think you can defeat the snake by the neck? It won't die with just one hit! Ophiuchus go!" Ophiuchus whipped it's tail towards it's head as Erza flipped in the air screaming out "Photon Slicer!" Erza quickly put her two swords together as it fired out an energy blast to knock down the snake. Erza didn't do much but it was pretty strong for the spirit to poof away. As Yukino looked at the key it broke into pieces.

"W-what..?" Yukino thought desperately as she started to tear up. **"NO!"** She covered her eyes as she cried non-stop. This time, everyone in Sabertooth was against Erza. "Erza, are you going to be okay?!" Mirajane worringly asked. Erza took big deep breaths as she finally answered, "Yes... Now, **come at me**." Erza brutally said to the members waiting to fight her.

"GOOO!" The last remaining members screamed out. At first it was Rufus and Orga taking her on. "REQUIP!" Erza yelled out as she requipped into her Flame Empress Armor. "I see your next moves.." Rufus replied calmly. "No, you don't.." Erza smirked as she appeared behind him kicking him in the face. He flew into the wall as she ran towards him screaming "Flame smash!" Fire was collected around the sword and slashed Rufus in the face. As she ended up kicking him in the opposite direction he was originally looking at.

Erza then looked behind her and saw Orga, she quickly dodged his hit and powerfully used her sword to hit him in the head and then kicked his stomach making him fly far away. Erza then requipped once again into Heavan Wheel Armor as she screamed out, "Blumenblatt!" Many different kinds of swords over 90 swords were aimed towards Orga. Orga's eyes widened as he screamed like a little girl and tried to block away the swords, but it was too powerful for him as he got hit by the rest of the remaining swords.

Erza then saw Dobengal and Yukino running behind her. Erza quickly back flipped behind them as she ran towards Yukino yelling out "Pentagram Sword!" Few seconds later Yukino found herself getting hit by the sword countless time by Erza. Yukino's eyes widened as she fell to the ground.

"Done already?" Erza chuckled. Erza then looked towards Dobengal as she gave him a angry look. Dobengal twitched as he used his magic to quickly go behind Erza. Erza did not flinch one bit, she turned around face to face at him as she used another spell "Circle Sword!" Seconds later Dobengal saw him surrounded by swords pointing towards him, he tried to run away but the swords had already jabbed into him.

"Now, that's leaving two more people.." Erza said as she turned to the last two people. "The twin dragons, am I not right?" Erza asked. Sting and Rogue stared at her. "So, you are the two that brought Lucy here.." Erza calmly said to herself as she took one step forward, requipping into one of her strongest armors, Amadura Fairy. Everyone was surprised to see Erza in that armor, even though it wasn't as rare to see her in the Nakagami sword, but it was still pretty strong.

"Now, I've had enough of people like you.. I just want to get it over with." Erza said sighing. "A-are you saying we're a waste of your time!?" Sting replied surprisngly. "Well, yeah.." Erza answered as she grinned. "Now, let's get this over with." Erza dashed towards the two who weren't even aware of her running towards them, "Fairy Piercing Sword!" Green lightning was striking out of the sword as Sting and Rogue could feel high energy. Few seconds later they saw a strong green beam around them as it pushed them against the wall.

They fiercely got pushed into the wall as they dropped down to the floor. "Is.. Is she even human!?" Rogue screamed out. Erza laughed, "Of course I am." She took steps towards the two dragons as she requipped into Sea Empress armor. "Now, for the final blow." Erza smirked. "With that armor?" Sting said laughing as he got up wiping off the blood off his mouth. "No, not only this armor.." Erza said as she took her sword and pointed it towards the both of them.

"Water slash!" Erza quickly requipped into Lightning Empress Armor and combined it with the water slash "Lightning beam!" One more time Erza requipped into Flame Empress armor and used "Flame slash" and also combined it with the other two spells, making it a spiral of the 3 elements. "I call this one.. 3 Element Spiral!" Erza said shouting out before shooting her new powerful spell into Rogue and Sting. "A-AHHH!" Rogue and Sting both screamed as they both got blown away before getting knocked out.

"YEAAAH! GO ERZAAA!" Fairy Tail cheered for Erza who looked tired and used all of her energy, she got knocked out a few seconds later for using all her energy.

"-And that's what you call a Fairy Tail member." Mirajane happily said while laughing. _She requipped all of that?_ Gray thought. _She never requips more than once in less then 5 minutes, it must take a lot of energy.. _Gray worryingly thought as he remembered Erza had requipped into 3 other armors within 5 minutes.

"Elfman, Juvia. Get Erza out of here and take her back to Fairy Tail so she can get treated. Once we get Lucy, we'll come back immediately." Mirajane ordered. Elfman and Juvia both nodded their heads and carried Erza back to the guild. "Now, let's go find Lucy!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Natsu, Gray and I will be in one group. Levy, Gajeel, and Wendy will be in another group. Now, let's find Lucy!" Mira yelled out.** "AYE SIR!"** They all responded back.

_**"Lucy, we'll find you. Don't worry."**_They all thought in unison.

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**Yeah, well.. As you can see, I kinda rushed it.. I kinda made Erza stronger then she should of been. But Erza is amazingly strong so I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't do that! **

**But, I could of made it more interesting, I honestly had other better ideas but I decided not to do that because it'll take more time, and I don't wanna keep you guys waiting. **

**But one of the ideas was Erza going against them all at once and they're like surrounding her in a circle, and she uses like Circle Sword, Lightning beam, and stuff like that.. and especially using Fairy Piercing Sword at the end to finish it off. Man, it could of been WAAY better!**

**But, i'm just glad I got this chapter over with. **

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review of what you think, and i'll try my best to respond. :)**


End file.
